Unseen Love
by Corvettegur1
Summary: Memory is a sense of the life we have lived. Memory is our own personal reality show that captures all our best moments to our worse. Our mind controls it, but who says we have control of our own minds. What happens to love when our memory fades from us?
1. Wake up call

Memory is a sense of the life we have lived

Memory is a sense of the life we have lived. Memory is our own personal reality show that captures all our best moments to our worse. Our mind controls it, but who says we have control of our own minds. Why can't we forget those horrible moments in our lives? And why can't we simply remember where our keys are? There's no argument saying that our memories are ours, but who is really in control of them?

Peter Faren woke up with a jolt. His eyes were blood shot from the stress life was about to throw at him. He looked around the white clean room, and then his eyes fell to the empty space next to him. He frowned, he had woken up 10 minutes before his alarm was set to go off, and he was alone. He laid his back on the soft feather pillow.

Oh how he hated the life of a middle aged movie star. The lifestyle was the glamorous; he was surrounded by beautiful things, cars, houses, women all attractive at first but got old and outdated fast. He hated keeping up appearances and longed to settle in. But this was the life that all his choice's made. He couldn't blame the ex-wife's, or his family. It wasn't their choice's it was his.

"Beep Beep Beep!"

The alarm screamed the scream to wake the dead. Peter rolled over and shut the irritating noise off. But instead of getting up as normal people do Peter laid back down. He didn't know why he set the alarm, because soon the whole entire cast of project runway would be storming into the room getting him ready for the big interview. Today he was going on David Lettermen, his first interview since his DUI in Santa Barbra about 10 months ago. He needed this interview to go well, and save his public image. Peter took a deep breath and got out of bed.


	2. Jessika

Jessika was tired and sore

Jessika was tired and sore. She had driven for 3 hours, to Flagstaff Arizona, to take some pictures for a couples wedding invitation. Jessika grabbed just her camera a film out of her car, the rest of her equipment could wait till the morning. But right now at 10:49 at night all she wanted to do was eat a very late dinner and go to sleep.

Inside her large apartment she could hear the television. Kelly, her roommate, must still be up watching the late night talk show's no doubt. She placed her camera on the small coffee table.

"Kelly I'm home! Save any dinner?"

"Hey Jess! Ya there's some cold pizza on the table. And hey! You're just in time." Kelly yelled from the living room.

Jessika went to the kitchen took two slice's of cold pepperoni pizza and a diet dr. pepper from the fridge. Then made her way to the couch, where she found Kelly snuggled inside a warm brown blanket. Seeing Jess enter the room Kelly sat up.

"In time for what?" Jessika asked plopping herself on the couch.

"The interview, David Lettermen has Peter Faren on." Kelly was clearly excited.

"Oh please," Jess rolled her eyes. "Isn't he the guy who got that DUI awhile back?"

"Yes their talking about it right now. Peter went through rehab and apologized to the community." Kelly's words faded she was to into the interview to update her.

Jess turned to watch. David Lettermen sat behind his huge desk looking concerned for his guest. His guest Peter Faren was enplaning how rehab went.

Jess had to admit it for the guy's age he was still something to look at. He wore dark blue faded jeans and a neat black shirt that showed off his muscular features. He also had the Hollywood smile and a head full of hair that most men his age would die for. His hair was a salt pepper color, and had the neat messed up look. But what attracted the girls was his slight Scottish accent. He _was_ a hunk.

"The guy is so hott!" Kelly said reading her mind.

"Oh come on Kelly." Jess ate some more of her pizza.

"Well he is! The guy could have me anytime." She said almost drooling at the screen.

"You're joking right!? The guy has been divorced twice and now goes through girl friends faster then I go through underwear!"

But Kelly wasn't listening. Her man was talking, the apartment could go up in flames and she wouldn't have noticed because Peter was talking.

Kelly was a highly intelligent women, she worked for the Phoenix Arizona crime lab part as a forensics team. Stuff like that Jessica had no clue about. Kelly was also very beautiful as well. She had long red hair. She wasn't like ordinary red heads, with freckles and orange hair. No, Kelly had a red fire like hair and the fairest skin that you only saw in Hollywood. The only problem with Kelly was she was a hopeless romantic, a day dreamer. Kelly held high expectations on men. She would date a guy, find the tiniest flaw and she wouldn't see him again. Jess wondered if Kelly and Peter Faren went on a date if Kelly would find a flaw in him too.

"Well enjoy. Don't stay up to late you've got work in the morning."

And with that Jessika stood up to head to bed. But before she left the room, she couldn't help but to look at the screen one more time at the Hollywood star.


	3. In Sight

One Week Later

_**One Week Later**_

Peter collapsed onto his leather sofa. He was happy to be home in his beach house in good old Los Angeles, it had been a long week. His David Lettermen interview had sparked his career just as his agent Richard Levy predicted. He was once again back in the public eye, everyone wanted an interview. But Peter knew well that this wasn't going to end soon. The news of the interview will die down, only for him to promote his new movie. This meant he'd be a household name once again.

"Welcome back sir." Peter jumped upon hearing the voice, he thought he was alone. He looked back and saw the little oriental housekeeper, Olivia. "Your bed is made, I suggest you use it."

"Ah come on Olive you think I look that bad do you?" Peter stood up to give her a clear view of him. Disheveled and all.

"Sir I would think you'd been at the bottle all mornin' if I didn't know better. And Please Mr. Faren my name is Olivia not Olive. And the last lady friend you had over left this in your sock drawer." Olivia threw a black bra at him. Peter caught it mid flight towards his head.

"Come on Olivia I didn't mean to make you upset. You know you're the only girl for me."

Peter walk slowly towards her twirling the bra in one hand. Olivia wasn't budging; she was an elderly lady with no sense of humor. But it didn't stop Peter from trying.

"Mr. Faren, I suggest a shower then the bed." And with that she made her exit. Leaving Peter checking he's body odor.

Peter threw the bra in the trash can in the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. How much longer can he keep up appearance? How long could he face other people pretending to be normal all the while he looked in the mirror and saw his true pain? How long will he keep thinking there's something missing? He tried filling the emptiness with alcohol, with work, with wives, with girl friends. Everything that commercial told you would make you happy. Everything his mind told him would make him happy, but his heart sang a different tune.

He needed to get out of the house he needed to get some air. He needed to run and clear his head. He _had _to focus; this wasn't the time to be doom and gloom. After all he was Peter Faren the man every woman wanted to be with and the man that all the guys wanted to play basketball with. And with the new found confidence he grabbed his jogging suit and ipod.

It didn't take long for Peter to get in the rhythm of his steps. His ipod played the oldies rock. He felt refreshed, after being in a plane for 6 hours he felt he could run for a million years. He ran right past an elderly man out of breath. And he couldn't help but wonder how many years he would have left before he'd end up like that man.

Peter was in great shape, he was actually better shape then guys half his age. He had to be, a life of an action movie star never quit. But he knew that this lifestyle wouldn't last. That his salt and pepper black hair that droves the ladies nuts would soon turn white. And the 6 pack on his chest would turn to a keg. Soon the years would catch up to him. That is partially why he stopped drinking, and it was a bad image for his new movie.

The new movie, he played a character, named Joe King that fought to fight freedom in space, and found a boy who was extra-ordinary abilities. And after finding the boy Joe finds himself not only fighting for his life but the life of the boy, and his future. The movie was called King Wars, and was set to premier in 2 months.

Just then Peter's thoughts were broken when on the other side of the park he saw her. She was wearing a black jogging suit that had a white stripe running up her side. Her appearance was so stunning Peter had to stop.

He could tell right away she wasn't from California. The local girls thought more about the way they appear that they had to change everything about them. Soon they all looked alike, talked alike, and even acted in the same way. Blond golden girls straight flat hair, walked around in bikini's talking on their expensive cell phones.

But this one, this one was very different. She had the long golden curly hair, dark silver glasses. And she was running and running hard, she was pushing herself. Peter could tell by the way her arm muscles bulged out in strain. She was graceful but athletic, pushing but not out of breath. Peter was intrigued; he needed to talk to her. He started to run to cut her off.

Click, click, flash, click.

Paparazzi camera clicks went off in a symphony all around him. Peter tried desperately to get past them to the girl. But they blocked him off all in hopes of trying to get a picture of _the_ Peter Faren all sweaty and out of breath. Peter gave them a wave and a Hollywood smile. And in between two camera men he caught a brief glimpse of the girl; she was looking toward the crowd glasses half way down her nose. Then as quick as she stopped she continued to run.


	4. Can it be love? or a plauge?

"To Mr

"To Mr. Levy's office, sir?" Asked the huge car driver who was also Peter's bodyguard. The man names was Ted, and he'd been with Peter long enough to read his mind.

"Yes Ted, but first lets stop and pick up a pizza." Then under his breath, "That should make the big man happy."

"Yes sir." They slowly pulled away from the driveway.

Peter sat quietly in the back, reading the newspaper. He was more just staring at the paper then reading it. His mind was blank, he was just going through the motions of the day. Today was a Monday, he hated Monday's.

Just then a glare from a passing car caused him to look up and out the window. What he saw made his blood boil. There she was again, the girl from the park he'd seen yesterday. She was jogging slower then she was yesterday, as if enjoying the beauty around her. She wore a different kind of jogging suit, it was a light blue tank top and black shorts that showed off her natural tan and wonderful long muscular legs. He wanted to jump out of the car but he couldn't he was paralyzed. All he could do was stare, she held him captive.

"Sir? Sir?!"

"Hmmm…" Was all Peter could manage, he was still in the women's trace, and he didn't want to break it. A warm sensation cascaded through his veins, as he watched her blond hair dance behind her. Her perfect lips forming words along to the music that played from her ipod, she was happy. Happiness was something that was so foreign to him he couldn't think of the last time he felt that way.

"Sir, are you okay?" Ted called again from the driver's seat.

"Oh yes of course." Trance broken, but it didn't stop Peter from trying to catch a last glimpse of the women as they turned their corner.

Ted kept driving. But he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his passenger. He knew Peter well enough to know that something was stirring in the man. What that something was Ted couldn't tell. But whatever it was, it was good.


	5. The wrong decision

Peter lay awake that night, he couldn't sleep

Peter lay awake that night, he couldn't sleep. The image of the women played over and over in his head. Who was this girl? What was it about her that held him captive? Where was she from? Why was he stuck on her?

He sat up in bed. He needed a distraction, he knew full well what he was about to do would get him in trouble with his manager but he needed to get this women out of head. He walked over to the door feeling his way to the door knob in the dark.

"Olivia! Tell Ted to get the car ready I'm going out tonight!" He shouted down the hall. He went to the closet to pick out his best club outfit.


	6. Collide

Peter walked into the night club

Peter walked into the night club. The old familiar smell of ecstasy and alcohol hit him like a sick dream. He knew he couldn't be there, but rebellion pushed him forward. All he wanted was to pay for some company, and try to stay away from the drinks. No promises though. He glanced at the bar and watched the bartender serve the old familiar demons to the lucky costumers. He released a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding.

"Hey babe you looking to party?"

Peter turned to find a short cute green eyed brunette. She stalked up to him trying to sell him all her good looks. Peter was just glad to see her, she just saved him from a drink.

"The question is doll, are you ready for the party?" She released a giggle as he guided her towards the dance floor.

Now Peter had to admit dancing had definitely changed from year to year, and it was hard for him to keep up. But as he hit the dance floor with the music and lights, his body got into the rhythm. This day in age it wasn't hard for a man in the club scene. The women did most of the work, they danced around pressing their body close to you and you just went with it. Peter watched the green eye girl, she was so attractive, good distraction.

After two techno songs the brunette grabbed his hands and placed them behind her back. She then seductively played with his hair.

"I think I need some air." She whispered in his ear.

Peter just nodded his head. He followed the girl to the parking lot entrance. Peter couldn't explain it but he felt wrong. In his head he was scream yes! This is what you came for take her home. But his heart was sending signals of warning. His feet felt heavy as he watched the girl in front of him open the door.

As soon as a cool air hit him be breathed a sigh of relief. But then the girl turned toward him and attacked his lips with hers.

The kiss was sloppy. It tasted of cheap lip gloss and alcohol. Peter's heart was screaming to be heard, to stop this kiss, but the rebellion grew. The girl leaned closer, Peter wrapped his arms around the girl.

"My place or yours?" As she broke the kiss.

"Mine," and he waved Ted over.

"Mmmm, I'm going to the legendary Peter Faren's house." The girl let out another giggle.

Peter could tell she was drunk. He knew he was doing the wrong thing. His heart sank in his chest when the car drew closer. The brunette could sense something wrong in his eyes, so she leaned in for another kiss. Peter had to listen to the screams his heart made. He held up a finger and pressed it against the girl's lips. Her eyes flew open in surprise.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." He stepped away from her, head down.

"What? I don't understand." She stepped closer.

"I can't do this. You're drunk I can't take advantage of you." He crossed over to the car door.

"Yes you can, I'm giving you permission right now, take advantage of me." She stumbled towards Peter.

Peter froze. He felt sorry for the girl, she couldn't have been more then twenty. She was too young to be caught up in the so called "Hollywood scene." He had been there once. He turned to face her.

"Look lets go inside I'll have the bartender call a cab…"

This wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"What you think your better then me? Let me tell you somethin' I can get any guy I want in there drunk or sober. I don't need your charity." And with that she stormed back into the club.

Peter watched her go. His heart did flips of joy and his brain was cursing him. He fell into the back of the cab with a heavy sigh.

"Sir?" Ted was waiting for instructions.

"Take me home Ted, and no I didn't have anything to drink." Peter glared out the window in confusion. But Ted drove away with a smile creeping on his face.

Peter watched the street lights past. This mystery jogger with no name is not only haunting his dreams and waking thoughts, but his actions as well. He didn't even know anything about her.

Why was she here? Business? He tried picturing her as a struggling actress. No, she looked to smart to into the acting business. Hmm, maybe a lawyer? Married to a lawyer? His heart dropped. Married, he hated to picture it. But who was he kidding, a girl like that had to married, or at least have a boyfriend.

Ted turned on the road that lead to the house. Peter watched the sidewalk, that he'd seen the jogger on that morning. He wondered where she could be at that moment. Was she happy?

At that moment he noticed a glimpse of light in a hedge. Something screamed inside of him, he didn't know what it was but he obeyed.

"Ted, stop the car!" And Ted obeyed.

Peter didn't wait till the car came to a complete stop he just got out and ran back to the bush. He didn't know what to expect but something told him to run. What he saw made the air in his lungs it caught in his throat. But he managed to scream,

"Ted call 911!"


	7. Waiting room

Peter stopped pacing

Peter stopped pacing. He was sanding in St. Mary's waiting room. He wanted answers and he wanted those 2 hours ago. He'd been following a line on the ground back and forth, back and forth. He knew he was irritating everyone in the small room but he didn't care. Ted sat next to him watching an infomercial on a 5 piece towel set. Peter watched the images behind the window on the forbidden door. He closed his eyes trying to get the images out of eyes, out of his mind.

There he was standing over a body in the dark. The moment he saw the face his heart fell to the ground. He was so cut off guard he crumbled to his knees. It was her. It was the girl that preyed upon his thoughts. He could barely breathe when he pushed back some hair away from her face. Next thing he knew the paramedics were taking her away. He managed to use his fame to ride in the ambulance with her. And Ted followed in the car.

Peter opened his eyes. Seeing her face again made him weak. He collapsed into an uncomfortable chair next to Ted.

"Why am I so concern Ted?" It was the first words he'd said in the past 2 hours. It caught Ted by surprise.

"Sir? If you don't know, what makes you think I know?" Ted was playing stupid.

"Come on you know me better then anyone on this planet. There's got to be a reason. First she plagues my mind, now my heart breaks upon seeing her in that condition. And why don't I see someone in here asking about her. Someone as concern as me someone who's actually had a conversation with her!!" He was growing angry and he didn't know why.

"Mr. Faren I know you hate it when I answer a question with another question. But why didn't you take that girl at the club home tonight, that isn't like you."

"Your right I really do hate it when you do that." Peter looked as his faithful buddy.

"More knowledge is learned through questions then answers." Ted closed his eyes and leaned in his chair.

"Geese man, why are you a bodyguard?"

Ted opened his eye's to answer but at that moment a older man in green scrubs walked out of the emergency room.

"Um, Mr. Faren?" The doctor didn't have to ask everyone in the waiting room knew who he was.

"Yes! Oh doc, how is she?" Peter jumped to his feet nearly knocking the poor man over.

"Mr. Faren, my name is Dr. Comstock she is going to be okay. She has a nasty contusion to the head and busies to her knees and hands. The pattern of the bruising suggest that she was hit by a vehicle."

"So this was a hit and run?" Ted asked.

"Ah yes it was, the police are going to need both statements from the both of you. But one thing I want to know is there anyway on contacting her family?"

"Well Doctor that's the thing," Peter looked toward Ted for help, but Ted gave none, so he continued. "We really don't know her that well. I just know her from the same jogging trail."

"Hmm, yes yes, I see." Dr. Comstock rubbed his chin in deep thought.

"Doctor." Peter paused he didn't want to ask this question. "Doctor, ah why are you asking us these questions? She can't give you her contact information?"

"See that's the thing, she can't. She's in a coma. I was able to catch her name before she blacked out…."

Peter didn't hear that last part. His knee's felt weak. How could something like this happen to a beautiful girl, he felt a hole range of emotions, hate for whoever did this, confusion, sadness, and longing. His mind was racing with questions, that he didn't hear the doctor.

"I'm sorry Doc, what was that?" He asked as soon as he could think again.

"I said you can go see her if you'd like." The doctor turned to swipe his ID in the key lock.

Peter was still a little frozen to move. Should he go? He didn't know her, he had no right no. He looked around the dimly light room. No one was burst through the doors saying, where's my wife? Or where's my daughter, or where's my sister? No he was the only one her she had at the time.

"You coming Mr. Faren?"

Peter looked toward the door and the doctor.

"Wha," he cleared his throat. "What did you say her name was again?"

"Jessica" and with that Peter followed the doctor.


	8. Faith

Jessika felt a slight breeze brush past her in the dark

Jessika felt a slight breeze brush past her in the dark. It wasn't a cold breeze and it wasn't a scary darkness. It was calm and warm, she was at ease. It was a lot like being in that in between stage of awake and sleep. Were everything was at peace it was just you and the sound of your own breath. She inhaled deeply, she smelled something sweet, Roses. But this wasn't roses you would find on any earthly garden, these were sweet, you could actually taste the sweetness.

She took a couple of bare footed steps, she felt water, was she standing in a puddle? As she looked about her she saw something dimly. She made her way towards the object. As she got closer she realized it was a window. She couldn't see through it, it was covered in steam and dew. Where the steam came from she didn't know. She watched the steam dance then settle as a form of a dew droplet. It was then she realized how thirsty she was.

"Take and drink" the voice was gentle and came from everywhere. It sent a warm light to her soul, and that same time causing her heart to jump.

She looked back at the glass, leaned forward and licked it. As soon as the droplets of water hit her tongue she was refreshed. The water gave her an unknowing energy. She opened her eyes to find light. She still couldn't see anything but the whole space was filled with a white beautiful light.

"Lord?" The word escaped her before she could realize it.

"Yes daughter, I AM here." The light around her changed colors as the voice spoke.

"Lord, am I dead?" Again the words came right out.

"No daughter, you are in a coma." The word daughter caused a shiver down her spine.

"Can I stay here with you? I don't want to go back." That's when she realized she wasn't speaking the words. They were coming from her, her soul.

"No child you must go back." The light changed to a light purple.

"Then why am I here?"

"We need to talk" light turned a gold. "I'm sending you back but not the same. I'm going to take something from you."

"What's that Lord?" She felt another breeze.

"I'm going to take your memory. Go to the window, and look." Jessika made her way to the glass, she could barely make something out she wiped the steam away. "That is you on earth."

Jessika looked deeper into the glass. She could see herself, her body mangled and broken. The car. She was hit by a car!

"Yes child you were hit by a drunk driver, who didn't even realize it." The voice was a soft whisper in her soul. "I want you to take a look at the man next to you, who do you see?"

At first Jessika couldn't make him out. But the steam lifted to show her a shock.

"Oh my, that's Peter Faren! What is he doing there?" She watch the man in the glass, he looked pathetic.

"He is the one who found you. And he is the reason you must go back. I have heard his mother's prayers, and I have been working on his heart. But he needs someone to point the way."

"But Lord, who am I? How am I?" She could form sentences.

"My child I AM" Those two words cause Jessika to fly to her knees.

"Forgive me Lord, I understand your power, but I…" She felt tears well in her eyes.

"You don't understand why I am taking your memory. My daughter, your faith is great, but it's also weak. I formed you when you were in your mother's womb. I have watched you ever since. Trust me."

"I trust you." And she woke up


End file.
